1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to evaluating the actions of an avatar within an immersive virtual environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual world is a simulated environment in which users may inhabit and interact with one another via avatars. Users may also interact with virtual objects and locations of the virtual world. An avatar generally provides a graphical representation of an individual within the virtual world environment. Avatars are usually presented to other users as two or three-dimensional graphical representations that resemble a human individual. Frequently, virtual worlds allow multiple users to enter the virtual environment and interact with one another. Virtual worlds are said to provide an immersive environment, as they typically appear similar to the real world and objects tend to follow rules related to gravity, topography, locomotion, physics and kinematics. Of course, virtual worlds can suspend or alter these rules as well as provide other imaginative or fanciful environments. Users typically communicate with one another through their avatars using, for example, text messages sent between avatars, real-time voice communication, gestures displayed by avatars, and symbols visible in the virtual world.
Virtual worlds may be persistent. A persistent world provides an immersive environment (e.g., a fantasy setting used as a setting for a role-playing game, or a virtual world complete with land, buildings, towns, and economies) that is generally always available, and world events happen continually, regardless of the presence of a given avatar. Thus, unlike more conventional online games or multi-user environments, the virtual world continues to exist, and plot and events continue to occur as users enter (and exit) the virtual world.
Virtual worlds may provide an opportunity for users to create an avatar that looks exactly like another avatar. Such spoofing in the virtual world can cause problems for the user being spoofed. Further, this ability to mimic other avatars can provide, without justification, leverage to use social engineering to obtain confidential information.